


خواهرخوانده ی دکتر من

by 6dr



Series: خواهرخوانده ها [1]
Category: Original Work, femdom - Fandom, titboy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, آرایش, ارباب, بدهکار, برده, بچه بازی, تبعیض طبقاتی, تجاوز, تجاوز گروهی, تحقیر, تحقیق, تنبیه, ثروت, خانم, خانم دکتر, خانم پرستار - Freeform, خردسال, داف, دانشگاه, دانشگاه علوم پزشکی, دختر, دکتر, دکتربازی, رئال, روپوش, زن, زن سالاری, سادیسم, سناریو, سوررئال, سکس, سکسی, سیکسیدورو, شوتا, شوتاکون, طلبکار, فانتزی, فقر, فیلمنامه, مازوخیزم, مازوخیسم, ماساژ, مالش, مطب, معاینه, میسترس, پرستار, پروژه, پزشک, پزشکی, پسربچه, پولدار, گدا, یونیفرم
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr
Summary: پسربچه ی 4 یا 5 ساله ی گدای داستان ما در شهر تماما زنانه زندگی میکرده و کارتن خواب بوده و اکنون به فرزندخواندگی یکی از پولدارترین خانواده های شهر در آمده و در خانه ی آنها زندگی میکند اما خیلی هم مثل بچه ی خودشان با او رفتار نمیکنند و بیشتر شبیه یک نوکر و غلام بچه و حتی برده شده . او بیشتر از همه فعلا تحت سلطه ی خواهرخوانده ی 35 ساله اش آشا قرار گرفته چون بابت خیلی چیزها که دلش میخواسته و آشا برایش خریده الان به او کلی پول بدهکار است و باید بخاطر این بدهی باج زیادی به خواهرش بدهد. آشا دکتر است و درحال گذراندن پروژه ای برای دوره های تخصصی پزشکی اش است و پسرک فسقلی را مجبور میکند که در این آزمایشهای پزشکی زیردست آشا و خواهرخوانده ها و همکلاسی هایش تن به هر چیزی بدهد تا شاید کمی از بدهی های فراوانش ادا شود ...
Relationships: آشا/فسقلی, ارباب/برده, دکتر/مریض, پزشک/بیمار
Series: خواهرخوانده ها [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125866
Kudos: 1





	خواهرخوانده ی دکتر من

**Author's Note:**

> این داستان گاهی توسط راوی سوم شخص و گاهی از زبان شخصیتهای مختلف ماجرا روایت میشود و برخی از صحنه چندبار از چند  
> زاویه تکرار میگردد تا احساسات اشخاص مختلف و فضای قصه بهتر برای خواننده تجسم شود

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> پسربچه ی 4 یا 5 ساله ی گدای داستان ما در شهر تماما زنانه زندگی میکرده و کارتن خواب بوده و اکنون به فرزندخواندگی یکی از پولدارترین خانواده های شهر در آمده و در خانه ی آنها زندگی میکند اما خیلی هم مثل بچه ی خودشان با او رفتار نمیکنند و بیشتر شبیه یک نوکر و غلام بچه و حتی برده شده . او بیشتر از همه فعلا تحت سلطه ی خواهرخوانده ی 35 ساله اش آشا قرار گرفته چون بابت خیلی چیزها که دلش میخواسته و آشا برایش خریده الان به او کلی پول بدهکار است و باید بخاطر این بدهی باج زیادی به خواهرش بدهد. آشا دکتر است و درحال گذراندن پروژه ای برای دوره های تخصصی پزشکی اش است و پسرک فسقلی را مجبور میکند که در این آزمایشهای پزشکی زیردست آشا و بعدا خواهرخوانده ها و همکلاسی هایش تن به هر چیزی بدهد تا شاید بدهی های فراوانش ادا شود ...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> این داستان گاهی توسط راوی سوم شخص و گاهی از زبان شخصیتهای مختلف ماجرا روایت میشود و برخی از صحنه چندبار از چند  
> زاویه تکرار میگردد تا احساسات اشخاص مختلف و فضای قصه بهتر برای خواننده تجسم شود

  
  
پسربچه ی 4 یا 5 ساله ی گدای داستان ما در شهر تماما زنانه زندگی میکرده و بی خانمان و کارتن خواب بوده و اکنون به فرزندخواندگی یکی از پولدارترین خانواده های شهر درآمده و در خانه ی آنها زندگی میکند، با آنکه از نظر مالی برایش کم نمیگذارند و برایش پول خوبی خرج میکنند اما خیلی هم مثل بچه ی خودشان با او رفتار نمیکنند و بیشتر شبیه یک نوکر و غلام بچه و حتی برده شده . او بیشتر از همه فعلا تحت سلطه ی خواهرخوانده ی 35 ساله اش آشا قرار گرفته چون بابت خیلی چیزها که دلش میخواسته و آشا برایش خریده الان به او کلی پول بدهکار است و باید بخاطر این بدهی باج زیادی به خواهرش بدهد. آشا دکتر است و درحال گذراندن پروژه ای برای دوره های تخصصی پزشکی اش است و پسرک فسقلی را مجبور میکند که در این آزمایشهای پزشکی زیردست آشا و خواهرخوانده ها و همکلاسی هایش تن به هر چیزی بدهد تا شاید کمی از بدهی های فراوانش ادا شود ...  
صحنه ای از داستان :  
(صبح، بیرون از خانه در شهر) آشا دست فسقلی را گرفته و در قنادی برای خودش و فسقلی مشغول خرید است و خودش کلی شیرینی و بستنی خورده  
آشا (درحالیکه سرش را رو به پایین به فسقلی میگیرد چون خیلی فدش بلندتر است) میگوید : بستنی میخوری؟  
فسقلی (درحالیکه سرش را از خجالت پایین گرفته چون هنوز احساس گدا بودن میکند) میگوید : بله!  
آشا (با اخمی از روی غرور یک دختر خیلی پولدار) : بیا این بستنی گنده رو برات خریدم از همین مدلی که خودم خوردم، خیلی گرونه مواظب باش نریزی روی این لباس خیلی قشنگی که با خواهرا تازگی برات دوختیم !  
فسقلی (درحالیکه بستنی را دستش گرفته و دهنش آب افتاده و میخواهد اولین لیس را بزند) : چشم خواهر آشا !  
آشا : زودی بخورش آب نشه حالا که اینهمه پولشو دادم ، تو باید قدر این محبتی رو که بهت میکنیم بدونی !  
فسقلی (که چند لیس به بستنی اش زده) : خیلی ممنون آبجی آشا !  
آشا (با اخم بیشتر) : تشکر زبونی فاییده نداره ! تو بهم کلی بدهکاری ! باید جبران کنی ، هر کاری بهت میگم باید گوش بدی !  
فسقلی سرش را پایین گرفته و بستنی را لیس میزند ولی معلوم است به حرف آشا توجه کرده و توی دلش چشم گفته و آشا هم که این را فهمیده مغرورانه سرش را بالا گرفته و به نقطه ی نامعلومی نگاه میکند ... فسقلی یک حالت نیمه حشری پیدا کرده و باحالت اشتهای به بستنی اش ترکیب شده و به هردو دلیل دهانش بیشتر آب افتاده و یک حالت استرس و اضطراب دارد که آشا قرار است چه کاری دستش دهد ...  
... دقایقی بعد از تمام شدن بستنی آشا فسقلی را به پاساژ برده و برای فسقلی اسباب بازی خریده و حالا هم برای خودش یک سری لباس و کیف و کفش و وسایل دیگر و مقدار قابل توجهی لوازم آرایشی بهداشتی سفارش میدهد که قرار است پیک پاساژ همه ی اینها را درب منزل تحویل دهد ...  
آشا : کلی چیز جدید برات خریدم که بدهیات زیادتر بشه !  
فسقلی : خیلی ممنون خواهر بزرگ !  
آشا (با صدایی آهسته تر از معمول) : بزودی مجبوری جبران کنی! باهات حساب میکنم ! و بعد با یک لبخند بدجنسی پر غرور با نگاهی به فسقلی توی دلش میگوید : یعنی حسابتو میرسم !  
.... در خانه:  
(ظهر) فسقلی با اسباب بازی هایش بازی میکند، او خیلی از این اسباب بازی ها خوشش می آید ولی الان هوس داشتن اسباب بازیهای جدیدتر ذهنش را رها نمیکند، البته اسباب بازی خاصی مد نظرش نیست اما دلش یک تنوعی در مورد وسایل بازی میخواهد؛ مخصوصا حالا که شکمش سیر شده بازی کردن برایش مهمتر شده ، اما او پولی ندارد که اسباب بازی جدیدی برای خودش بخرد پس به این فکر می افتد که این پول را گدایی کند ؛ یا شاید هم بهتر باشد که اینبار هم به خواهرخوانده آشا رو بیندازد تا او برایش وسیله بازی جدید بخرد؛ پس به آشپزخانه میرود تا با آشا حرف بزند :  
فسقلی (درحالیکه یکی از اسباب بازی هایش را در دست دارد و سرش را بالا گرفته تا با خواهر قدبلندش حرف بزند) : آبجی آشا من دلم بازی جدید میخواد!  
آشا (در حالیکه ظرفهای ناهار خودش و فسقلی را میشوید با یک اخم مختصر مغرورانه به فسقلی نگاه میکند) : تازه صبحی برات اسباب بازی خریدم بچه پررو !  
فسقلی (سرش را از خجالت پایین می اندازد) : ...  
آشا (با لبخند متکبرانه و بدجنسی) : حالا چه بازی دلت میخواد؟!  
فسقلی (در حالیکه کمی خجالتش ریخته ولی هنوز سرش کمی پایین است) : فرقی نمیکنه فقط یه بازی جدید باشه !  
آشا (پشت چشم نازک کرده و لبخندش بیشتر و پرغرورتر میشود و انگار که یک نقشه ی جدید به ذهنش رسیده) : باشه ! یه سری اسباب بازی جدید خریدم پیش از ظهری به دستم رسیده الان تو اتاقمه ! یه بازی جدیده باید دونفری انجام بدیم ! یه ساعت دیگه که کارام تموم بشه بیا اتاقم با هم بازی کنیم ، خیلی باحاله !  
فسقلی (که خوشحال شده و خجالتش کمتر شده سرش را کمی بالا می آورد) : خیلی ممنون خواهر بزرگ ! شما خیلی مهربونی !  
آشا (هنوز کنار ظرفشویی بشقابی در دست دارد و آخر کار شستن ظرفهاست ، با اخم تکبرآمیزی سرش را بالا میگیرد) : چاپلوسی بسه! گفتم که تشکر زبونی فایده نداره! باید جبران کنی!  
فسقلی (دوباره سرش را از خجالت پایین می اندازد) : چشم خواهر آشا !  
آشا (با لحن آمرانه تر) : هرکاری بگم باید گوش بدی! حالا برو بشین بازی کن تا بعدا بهت بگم! قبل از اومدن به اتاقم دسشوییتو برو که وسط بازی نخوای بری دستشویی !  
فسقلی (با ادب و سربزیر) : هرچی شما بگین خواهرآشا! ...  
فسقلی نسبتا خوشحال ولی خجلت زده سراغ بازی کردن میرود و اصلا نمیداند آشا در چه فکری است، آشا پیشبندش را باز میکند و به بچه نگاه میکند؛ درحین خشک کردن دستانش با حوله در حال نگاه کردن به فسقلی چشمانش را نازک کرده و قیافه ی متفکرانه ای دارد و لبخندی غرورآمیز به لب دارد ؛ گویی میخواهد بزودی نقشه ای را که قبلا کشیده و حالا فرصتش بدست آمده اجرا کند .....  
(بعدازظهر) خانه خلوت است چون مامان رؤیا و خاله ها به مسافرت رفته اند، سارا و چندتا از خواهرها سر کلاس دانشگاه هستند و بقیه ی دخترها هم مشغول خواب عصرانه و چرت بعد از ناهارند ...  
فسقلی نشسته مشغول بازی است که گوشی تلفن زنگی میخورد؛ چون کس دیگری آن نزدیک نیست فسقلی گوشی را برمیدارد؛ آشا است که از گوشی شماره ی طبقه ی بالا زنگ زده (خانه شان چندین خط تلفن دارد)  
آشا (با لحنی دستوردهنده): فسقلی پاشو بیا بالا برای بازی!  
فسقلی از پله ها بالا میرود تا به اتاق خواهرش برود تا ببیند چه بازی جدیدی در کار است ...  
  
تق تق تق !  
آشا : کیه؟  
فسقلی: منم!  
آشا: بیا تو عزیزم!  
فسقلی داخل اتاق میشود و جا میخورد : آشا یک روپوش سفید پزشکی و یک مقنعه ی سفید پوشیده و گوشی پزشکی به گردن آویزان کرده و صورتش آرایش غلیظی دارد  
آشا (با یک لبخند بدجنسی که به نظر فسقلی مهربان میآید) : چرا اونجا دم در وایسادی؟ بیا جلو!  
فسقلی تکان نمیخورد  
آشا اخم میکند و خیلی جدی میگوید : مگه بازی جدید نمیخواستی؟ بیا اینم بازی جدید: دکتربازی! با این همه اسباب بازی دکتری!  
فسقلی (از خجالت سرخ شده و کمی ترسیده) : آخه ...  
آشا (با اخم و لحن طلبکاری و بازخواست و مؤاخذه) : آخه چی چی؟!  
فسقلی (با ناراحتی و ناامیدی و صدایی آهسته تر) : آخه منظورم این بازی نبود خواهرآشا!  
آشا (صدایش را بالا میبرد و بیشتر اخم میکند) : مگه نگفتی بازیش برات فرقی نداره؟ دکتربازی مگه چشه؟ خیلیم خوبه! اصلا بهترین بازیه!  
فسقلی (با صدای آرام و شبیه گریه درحالیکه اشکش آمده) : آخه من روم نمیشه خواهر آشا!  
آشا از جایش بلند میشود و با غرور خیلی زیاد میگوید : بیخود روت نمیشه! چطور اونموقع که گدایی میکردی و اینهمه بدهی بالا اوردی روت میشد بچه پررو! بعدشم به من نگو "خواهر آشا" بگو "خانوم دکتر"! دکتربازی شوخی نیست یه بازی جدیه!  
آشا به سمت فسقلی میآید و دستش را میگیرد تا به طرف صندلی بکشد، با دست دیگرش در اتاقش را می بندد، فسقلی از ترس خشکش زده و انگار جرأت فرار ندارد ،  
آشا (با جدیت و تکبر) : مگه قرار نبود هرکاری گفتم انجام بدی؟ تو کلی بهم بدهی داری بچه گدای فسقلی! زودباش بیا میخوام ماینه ت کنم؛ هرچی میگم بگو "چشم خانوم دکتر" !  
فسقلی (با یک حالت ناله و عجز و تسلیم شدگی) : چشم خواهر بزرگ!  
آشا (کمی عصبانی) : الان من دکترتم نه خواهرت! باید منو "خانوم دکتر" صدا کنی!  
فسقلی (با شرمندگی) : ببخشین خانوم دکتر !  
آشا فسقلی را به زور روی صندلی کنار دستش مینشاند، خودش روی صندلی پزشکی اش مینشیند، چراغ قوه را برمیدارد تا با چوب مخصوص داخل حلق فسقلی را ببیند،  
آشا : دهنتو باز کن زبونتو دربیار بگو "آااا"  
فسقلی : عااااا !!!! .....  
....آشا گویی از مدتها قبل منتظر این روز بوده، نقشه ای را که قبلا به فکرش رسیده حالا با قاطعیت و جدیت اجرا میکند ، او حالا حس شادی و لذت دارد چون احساس قدرت و پیروزی بیشتری میکند که الان سلطه و کنترل بیشتری روی این بچه ی خردسال دارد ، او مثل صیادی که به صیدش رسیده سعی میکند حداکثر استفاده را از این موقعیت بکند ...  
بخشی از داستان از زبان پسرک :  
از پله ها بالا رفتم جلوی در اتاق رسیدم در زدم خواهرآشا گفت:"کیه؟" گفتم:"منم!" گفت: "بیا تو عزیزم!" یکدفعه دلم ریخت چون آبجی آشا هیچوقت با من اینطوری حرف نمیزد، نمیدونم چرا استرس گرفتم قلبم تندتر زد، در رو باز کردم رفتم تو اتاق؛ یکهو خشکم زد چون آشا که پشت میزش نشسته بود با یه لباس سفید و یه گوشی دکتری منتظر من بود یه عالمه م آرایش کرده بود دیدم داره با یه لبخند مهربون بهم نگاه میکنه؛ احساس نگرانی پیدا کردم ...  
آبجی آشا بهم گفت : چرا اونجا دم در وایسادی؟ بیا جلو!  
من سر جام مونده بودم؛ نمیتونستم تکون بخورم؛ یه حالت شلی و ضعف توی پاهام و کمرم داشتم  
خواهر آشا گفت : مگه بازی جدید نمیخواستی؟ بیا اینم بازی جدید: دکتربازی! با این همه اسباب بازی دکتری!  
من خیلی خجالت کشیدم چون خیلی از دکترا خجالت میکشیدم مخصوصا اگه خواهر آشا باشه ! اصلا از دکتر میترسیدم ! دلم میخواست یجوری از زیرش در برم اما نمیدونستم چی بگم و چه بهونه ای بیارم ، گفتم : آخه ..  
خواهرآشا انگار دعوام کرد گفت : آخه چی چی؟!  
من که ترسیده بودم و جرأت نداشتم گفتم : آخه منظورم این بازی نبود خواهرآشا!  
خواهر بزرگ سرم داد زد گفت: مگه نگفتی بازیش برات فرقی نداره؟ دکتربازی مگه چشه؟ خیلیم خوبه! اصلا بهترین بازیه!  
من که احساس کردم گیرافتادم و پشیمون بودم و داشتم از خجالت آب میشدم گفتم : آخه من روم نمیشه خواهر آشا!  
خواهرآشا از جاش بلند شد میومد طرفم گفت : بیخود روت نمیشه! چطور اونموقع که گدایی میکردی و اینهمه بدهی بالا اوردی روت میشد بچه پررو! بعدشم به من نگو "خواهر آشا" بگو "خانوم دکتر"! دکتربازی شوخی نیست یه بازی جدیه!  
آبجی آشا دستمو گرفت به طرف خودش کشید، من خیلی ترسیده بودم همینجوری با قدمای شل همراهش میرفتم و اشکم دراومده بود، آبجی دعوام میکرد و بهم میگفت که : مگه قرار نبود هرکاری گفتم انجام بدی؟ تو کلی بهم بدهی داری بچه گدای فسقلی! زودباش بیا میخوام ماینه ت کنم؛ هرچی میگم بگو "چشم خانوم دکتر" !  
من دیدم که مجبورم حرف گوش کن باشم چون کلی بهش بدهکار بودم؛ بعدنشم به پولش احتیاج داشتم؛ خودمم قول داده بودم حرفاشو گوش بدم؛ دیگه چاره ای نداشتم؛ نه راه پس داشتم نه راه پیش؛ گیر افتاده بودم؛ جرأت نداشتم نه بگم؛ پس دیگه تسلیم شدم و گفتم: چشم خواهر بزرگ!  
ابجی آشا دوباره دعوام کرد سرم داد زد : الان من دکترتم نه خواهرت! باید منو "خانوم دکتر" صدا کنی!  
من که از اشتباهم شرمنده شده بودم گفتم: ببخشین خانوم دکتر !  
دکترآشا منو به زور روی صندلی نشوند بهم گفت : دهنتو باز کن زبونتو دربیار بگو "آااا"  
من دهنمو باز کردم دکترآشا چوبشو کرد تو حلقم و رو زبونم فشار داد...  
بخشی از داستان به روایت راوی:  
آشا (با غرور و تکبر مختصر اما کمی مهربانتر) : اگه حرف گوش کن باشی برا خودت خوبه !  
دکترآشا گوش بین را برمیدارد و و توی گوش راست فسقلی را نگاه میکند در عین حال با انگشتان دست دیگرش نرمه ی لاله ی گوش فسقلی را لمس و نوازش میکند بعد بچه را که روی صندلی چرخان بیمار نشسته میچرخاند و گوش چپش را همینطور معاینه میکند و میمالد؛ فسقلی حالش کمی حشری میشود و آه ضعیفی میگوید؛ و آشا یک لبخند کوچکی از روی پیروزی به لبش می آورد، گویی فسقلی تدریجا دارد تسلیم میشود ، سپس دکتر آشا صندلی بیمار را میچرخاند تا فسقلی روبرویش قرار گیرد ؛ حالا با چشم بین چشمهای بچه را معاینه میکند اما به همین بهانه صورتش را به صورت لطیف پسربچه نزدیک میکند و گونه ها و لب پسرک را آرام میبوسد اما این بوسه گویی خیلی هم مهرآمیز نیست و چهره ی آشا مغرور است و حالت تصاحب دارد ، این صیاد دارد کم کم برای تصرف صیدش پیشروی میکند ...  
از زبان فسقلی :  
دکترآشا بهم گفت : "اگه حرف گوش کن باشی برا خودت خوبه !" باهام مهربونتر شد، احساس میکردم باید به حرفاش گوش بدم ولی بازم خیلی خجالت میکشیدم ؛ مخصوصا وقتی به گل و گوشم دست میزد هم مورمورم میشد هم قلقلک هم حس خوشی بود هم اذیت میشدم خودمم نمیدونم چم بود؛ دیگه اونوقتو نگو که که موقع دیدن چشمام صورتشو اورد نزدیک صورتم و لپا و لبامو بوسید، تازه یه عالمه به خودش اودکلن زده بود که داشت بیحالم میکرد ...  
راوی:  
حالا دکتر آشا دو دستش را داخل یقه ی فسقلی میکند و گردن و گلوی بچه را لمس میکند ؛ فسقلی دیگر چندان حال خودش را نمیفهمد ؛  
بعد از اینکار دکترآشا گوشی پزشکی را از جلوی مقنعه به گوشش میزند و با لحن آمرانه به فسقلی میگوید: حالا باید قلب و ریه تو ماینه کنم !  
فسقلی از خجالت سرخ میشود و با ابروی بالاداده و چشمان اشک آلود و با صدای ناامیدانه و تلاش بی فرجام میگوید: نه! نمیخوام !  
دکترآشا اخم میکند: بیخود نمیخوای! این جای اصلیشه ! دکتری بدون ماینه با گوشی مگه میشه؟!  
و آشا به سمت پسربچه یورش میبرد تا شروع کند ؛  
فسقلی ناامیدانه میگوید : پس از رو لباس باشه !  
آشا (با اخم در حالیکه آستینهایش را بالا میزند) : مگه تاحالا دکتر نرفتی؟ چندتا دکتر دیدی از روی لباس بدن مریضو ماینه کنن؟ اصلا همه ی کیفش به همینجاشه !  
و دکتر آشا سر پیرهن بچه را میگیرد و دست دیگرش که سر گوشی را با آن گرفته از زیر پیرهن بچه رد میکند و با همان ساعد لختش دور کمر پسرک حلقه میزند و سر بل گوشی را پشت بدن فسقلی میگذارد تا صدای ریه ی بچه را بشنود؛ با آنکه فسقلی لخت نشده و لباسش را هم بالا نزده اما پوست دست و ساعد آشا با پوست لطیف بدن فسقلی تماس دارد که حال پسرک را دگرگون میکند ، دکتر آشا میگوید: نفس بکش بچه! گرچه بچه خودش به نفس نفس افتاده؛ هم از اضطراب و هم حشری شدن؛ بچه با چشمان اشک آلود و التماس آمیز (که در دلش میگوید "رهایم کن!" اما جرأت ندارد به زبان بیاورد) به صورت آشا نگاه میکند و دکتر آشا با لبخندی مرکب از مهربانی و غرور و بدجنسی و حالت پیروزی به صورت فسقلی نگاه میکند؛ در این حالت خیلی به صورت و بدن بچه نزدیک شده و انگار تقریبا او را از کمرش در آغوش گرفته و باز هم قدم مهمتری برای تصرف فسقلی برداشته... خانم دکتر آشا وقتی سر دیافراگم گوشی پزشکیش را پشت بدن پسرک جابجا میکند تا به صدای ریه او گوش دهد عمدا با کف دست و ساعد خودش پشت بدن فسقلی را مالش و نوازش میدهد ...  
پس از آن آشا دست دیگرش یعنی دست چپش را که آزاد است از زیر لباس فسقلی عبور میدهد و با کف دست و ساعد لختش دور کمر بچه حلقه میزند و با دست راست که سر گوشی پشکی را گفته از همان زیر لباس پسربچه به طرف جلوی بدن او می آورد و صدای قلب او را میشنود و و درحقیقت اینگونه دودستی فسقلی را تقریبا در آغوش گرفته تا مالکیتش را روی این بچه تقویت کند ...  
... قلب پسرک خیلی سریعتر از قبل می تپد چون استرس بیشتری بر او وارد شده ، خانم دکتر که این ضربان سریع را میشنود باز هم احساس قدرت بیشتری میکند و لبخندش بیشتر شده بطوریکه دندانهایش دیده میشود ...  
دکترآشا با لحن آمرانه میگوید : نفس بکش بچه! اما انگار خیلی هم دستور دادن لازم نیست چون بچه ی بیچاره خودش به نفس نفس افتاده ! ... دکتر آشا که این را میبیند سرش را کمی بالاتر میگیرد و با ابروهایی که مغرورانه اخم کرده نگاه بالا به پایین به بچه می اندازد و بطور پیروزمندانه ای تقریبا میخندد چون همانطور که با گوشی پزشکی صدای تپش تندتر قلب فسقلی را میشنود نفس نفس زدن او را هم زیر دستانش حس میکند که این ضعف فسقلی و قدرت سلطه ی آشا را نشان میدهد ...  
(داستان در دست تکمیل است)


End file.
